A Game of Cat and Mouse
by Ariantaris
Summary: Kakashi wants to try something new with Sakura, but he proposes a game of cat and mouse first. Lemon. Two-shot.


Sakura's heart thudded in her chest as the sun began its descent into a liquid gold horizon in the west. Hues of lavender as soft and fragile as silk ruffled the wispy clouds, dissolving suddenly into the dark trepid blue of the night sky littered with faint stars as the light failed.

Her hand grasped at her chest, as if in an effort to smother her outrageously loud heartbeat, which she was sure could be heard for miles.

He had given her an hour head start, and she had the sinking feeling that it was just a little ruse he was playing with her. Tricking her into thinking that he was giving her an advantage when in fact he would have no trouble at all finding her the minute the timer was up.

She had no doubt that even now, he was sitting, calm as ever with his hands folded neatly in his lap, and his only revealed eye staring lazily at the little alarm clock he had placed on the ground directly in front of the couch where he waited. She could see it all so clearly now, as if it was only a moment ago that her trembling hand reached for the door and his gaze shifted from her to the clock, signaling that the game had begun.

Even with his mask on, she could tell he was smiling.

That thought sent shivers down her spine now as she made her way through deserted alleyways and towards the outskirts of village. Really, she hadn't thought this through hard enough. She could hardly remember agreeing to this, but when she had seen the look in his eye when he had suggested it that morning when they were calmly sipping tea, she had almost sprayed the hot liquid all over the table in her surprise. Surprise that quickly turned to curiosity at the mention of details, and the promise that this little game would be a prelude to something new he wanted to try with her.

She had been skeptical, but the way he said, "_I'll make it worth your while,_" and the way he tilted his head, narrowing his eyes, "_Oh, believe me_" convinced her. His voice had been merely above a whisper, and he had said it with such wolfishness that she couldn't help but feel like she was becoming his prey tonight. But that idea sparked the beginnings of a deep arousal in her, and she had no doubt that he would make her believe.

But how? A breeze swept through her hair, ruffling the curls she'd attempted to style that afternoon in preparation. They were loose and she feared they would unravel, or worse, become so matted with sweat that by the time Kakashi found her, a quivering, trembling wreck hiding in the night, he may just laugh at her disheveled look instead of whisking her away to prove his words.

A tiny frown played upon her lips as she finally neared the edge of the village and looked to the distant trees. It was twilight now, and there was just enough light left to see even though the sun was gone from the sky. Though she didn't know how much time had elapsed exactly, she knew she had to hurry. One thing she was certain of was that time was quickly running out for her, and this may very well be the quickest game of cat and mouse in existence. But she couldn't help but grin inwardly at the thought of being caught by Kakashi. Oh, that wouldn't be bad _at all._ The thrill of the game and knowing that he would be out _hunting_ for her sent adrenaline pulsing through her veins, and a sensual warmth started to grow between her legs. She felt on edge, taut as a wire, and hyper-sensitized as a chill was starting to creep its way over her, its tendrils sliding over her shoulders, leaving gooseflesh in its wake and sending a shiver down her spine.

She was sure that by now he was out looking for her. Sakura had sprinted for the trees and the cover they provided. She gave a snort of a laugh, knowing that the forest wouldn't provide her shelter for long, and almost immediately her hand flew to cover her mouth and nose, and her eyes widened with instant regret at having made a sound. If her heart had been beating fast before, it must be kicking into overdrive now.

Continuing to run, she darted through the trees, imagining that Kakashi was just slowly tracking her, enjoying that he was making her shake not only with excitement and anticipation, but also with a primal sort of fear that comes only when one is being chased or hunted. Even though she knew that she was safe with him and that he would never hurt her, she couldn't help that tiny ball of fear in the pit of her stomach that made her so anxious from clawing its way up her throat and tightening it, to the point where she was terrified to make a sound.

The sounds of the night bloomed in the chill air around her, and she could hear a mockingbird somewhere off to her left, singing its sweet song amidst the gentle chirruping of grasshoppers. For a moment as she ran, her feet making no sound on the soft earth, she almost felt peaceful. She almost wished that instead of running from Kakashi, she were instead walking with him barefoot through the forest, listening to the beautiful sounds of the night, and perhaps finding a secluded place where they could look up through the cacophony of leaves and see a sprinkling of stars. She imagined him pulling down his mask then, leaning over and placing tender kisses just below her ear, and slowly making his way down her neck, his hands pulling open her dress so he could place his hot mouth on her…

With a quick intake of breath, Sakura stopped that train of thought and rubbed her eyes and shook her head to clear it. She couldn't get distracted now. She didn't want to be such _easy_ prey for Kakashi that it was no fun for him to find her, just strolling through the forest. She hadn't realized she'd slowed to a walk. To make up for her little daydream she began to sprint again, propelled by another surge of adrenaline at the thought that he may be in the forest even now, watching her and biding his time.

A twig snapped somewhere on her right side, and her mouth opened in a silent gasp of fright. Had he found her that fast? It couldn't have been more than twenty minutes after the hour was up…Could it? She was so disoriented, deep in the sweet darkness of the forest, that she had no sense of time whatsoever. She pushed herself even harder, knowing that she had an advantage of speed over Kakashi, but even with the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she doubted it would last, as he would probably just be following her at a slow pace, conserving his energy for who knows what.

Well, she _knew_ what he might be conserving it for, and a shiver ran through her body at the thought and not from the cold this time. And damnit, her mind was beginning to wander again, to the other day when they had been out in the village, sitting in a booth at a bar with Naruto and Hinata across from them.

Naruto had been shoveling udon noodles into his face, as he was wont to do, and Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at his lack of table manners. But if she were being honest with herself, it was rather endearing, and because it was Naruto, she could tolerate it. Hinata on the other hand, was especially polite and courteous, and she couldn't help but wonder how Hinata was such the opposite of Naruto, but her love for him was obvious, and they made a good match. Kakashi had sat by her, taking the window seat, and he had slumped to the side, looking bored as usual, as he gazed out of the glass at the people walking by, his chin resting in his right hand. But it was what he was doing with his left hand that made Sakura begin to take deeper breaths as she ran now.

The two across the table seemed hopefully oblivious to what Kakashi was doing to Sakura. It wasn't unusual for him to put his hand on her thigh when they were out to dinner. She loved it actually, as it was a sign to her that he loved being with her and touching her, and in some way it was possessive, the way he would sometimes squeeze her gently and then relax his hand. It had always made her smile. But this time, after he had given her that gentle reassuring squeeze, his gripped only tightened. Not painfully, but in a hungry way. His fingertips pressed firmly into her inner thing, and she realized too late where his thoughts, and his fingers, were headed. As Naruto began to tell some story or other, Kakashi's fingers slid deftly under the hem of her panties, and she couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck and colored her cheeks as the pad of his index finger came into contact with her clit, followed by a subtle shift closer from Kakashi so that he could rotate his hand _just so_, and then his thumb was there, rolling her clit between his fingers in the most delicious way that she almost started gasping right in front of Naruto and Hinata. Instead, luckily, she gave a nervous laugh at the first chance Naruto said something even remotely funny, as a way to release some of the tension that Kakashi was inflicting on her.

Another one of his fingers swiped languorously at the wetness between her legs, tracing the soft folds there, teasing her almost to the brink, when abruptly, his finger slid inside and curled upward as he used his thumb to circle her clit hard and fast. Her muscles began to tighten, and she feared that she would give herself away very soon, and she quickly glanced at Kakashi, who was now looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Sakura's eyes were glazed, and her mouth opened in a silent plea, whether for him to bring her to completion or to stop, he wasn't entirely sure, but at that moment he curled his finger at just the right angle to reach her in that delicious spot deep inside, as his thumb pressed hard on her clit, and with a strangled gasp Sakura came hard and fast, her muscles spasming around his finger, clenching it tightly in fluttering waves. Almost immediately Kakashi moved quickly and turned in such a way so that his wine glass clattered noisily, spilling the dark liquid all over the table and onto Sakura's shirt.

Naruto stopped mid sentence, and Hinata looked as frightened as a doe, her large eyes wide in surprise.

"Oops," Kakashi murmured, "Silly me". And with that he ushered Sakura out of the booth with a quick assurance to the two that they'd be back in a few minutes as the wine dripped from her skirt her in tiny splatters across the floor.

Kakashi almost dragged her out of the bar and to the back of the building, and Sakura remembered how sweet the air had been outside, and how good the subtle breeze felt against her flushed skin. She could feel the wine dripping down her leg, and she could also feel how wet she was; her panties were more soaked than her skirt.

She was about to protest and berate him for what he'd done, but just as she opened her mouth, his own was on hers, taking all thoughts of chastising him away, along with her breath. She felt him lift up her skirt, and the cool sharpness of a kunai brushed against her leg, and before she knew it he jerked the blade up, effectively cutting the panties off of her. He tore them away from her and pocketed them, and she could see the crinkle of his eye as he smiled, and she was sure that it was more of a grin. His kunai was gone, and in the next moment, his hand was between her legs, spreading them. She could see his cock, engorged and pulsing in the lamplight, and arousal surged through her body at the sight. His fingers were inside of her then, pumping in and out and twisting in such a way as to make her groan against his neck in pleasure. If his body hadn't been pressed so hard against hers, she was sure she would have fallen to her knees…but then again, that would have given her the perfect height in order to…

Ohh. His fingers left her and he pulled back, his arm circling her waist to hold her up. She looked up at him only to see that his mask had been pulled down, revealing his handsome face. She couldn't remember when that had happened, but it didn't matter so much when he brought his hand to his mouth and gazed intently at her as the fingers still covered with her wetness slipped into his mouth. His tongue ran all along them, making sure to take in every last sweet taste of her, and she felt as if she would cum right then and there, especially as he half-closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure at the taste of her. She couldn't wait then, and quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck, indicating what she wanted. Kakashi took one long, lust filled look at her and happily obliged her unspoken desire, as he…

Sakura snapped to the present as she collided right into Kakashi's chest with a grunt. She had been so caught up in her reverie that she had completely forgotten about the game, where she was going, and who she was running from. Abruptly his hands gripped her arms, and her heart slammed in her chest anew as she realized that she had been caught in the most embarrassing way! She had walked straight into him, while she was daydreaming about him when she was supposed to be _running _from him. She gave a strangled moan and pouted, tilting her head up to look at him, and what she saw in his eyes was anything but disappointment at how easy she was to find. Kakashi's mask was gone, and his sharingan was revealed. She noticed that it was spinning, and the pupil was incredibly small, smaller than she had ever seen. As she stared into his eyes, transfixed by his sharingan, a powerful flood of arousal swept through her, and while she had been before due to the daydream, what she was feeling was magnified tenfold, and her mouth opened as she gasped at the sensation, knowing that it was his doing, and that this is what he must have been talking about earlier today.

Suddenly his sharingan stopped spinning, and at that moment Sakura cried out as her whole body was wracked with intense pleasure, the muscles of her sex spasming harder then she had ever experienced before as she came over and over again standing before him, unable to fall to the ground in his grip.

As he stood there, watching Sakura writhe in his arms, his mouth widened in a deliciously satisfied grin, and when her orgasm began to subside, he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and then grabbed the back of her neck in order to tilt her head up to look at him once more. He noticed her eyes were glassy, and he could barely contain his own arousal at the sweet and sultry look she had on that lovely face of hers.

His smile widened as the sharingan began to spin once again, and he saw her eyes widen, in surprise or anticipation, he was sure he was going to find out. But before he went any further, he placed a tender kiss on her brow and said,

"Time for the cat to play with the mouse".


End file.
